


Anything

by KimberlyGB



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, TMNT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyGB/pseuds/KimberlyGB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little drabble with LM feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

> This time the fic got very short. XD But it was another practice though. I tried to focus more on emotion and motionless this time. Hope you like it! (My English isn't good, again, tell me if you find any mistakes!)

It all happened in a matter of seconds.  
It started with a movement. No, not with a movement, but an attack.  
Made by one of the most skilled person with a katana I have seen. He could defeat anyone who gets in his way.  
But not him, not Leo. He was so good with the katanas. He was good with anything! And the training he was doing all these years, ew, nobody likes to train that much! Heh, we were always kidding that he should consider himself as a  _samurai_  rather than a  _ninja_.

But I didn't see it coming, for a second I was standing, then I was hitting on the hard ground. I was pinned, and I couldn't find my nunchucks, the only thing I could see was the ninja above me, with the sword on both hands. Pointed in my direction.  
I closed my eyes, and in the same time, I heard the shout.

"MIKEY!"

I also heard the sound of the blade slicing through shell. I cringed. But I didn't feel pain, the curiosity was enough to make me open my eyes again.

And then I saw it. He was above me, protecting me from the sword.  _Sacrificing_  himself for me.  
He was staring at me. I tried to talk. But no words came out, neither my mouth moved. There's no voice. I just could lay there, and stare back at his dark blue eyes, saying, begging me to go, to run for my life. But I couldn't, I couldn't move, I couldn't scream, I was frozen. I didn't dare to look at the sword that was going through his stomach, but I could feel the blood coming from the new wound falling over me. It felt like hours. And then, his voice came, swift and strong like the ocean.

"Anything" He gave me a painful, little smile.

He knew I would understand what he was talking about. It was the game we did earlier that day, before we went in patrol. Everything you needed to do was ask to someone "what would you do..." and the person that you picked had to answer.

It was getting pretty funnier, and the asks though; "what would you do if Donnie become better than you at video games?", "what would you do if Raph was a chihuahua?" That one so pissed Raph off!  
And then it was Raph's turn.

"Okay, lemme see... Leo! That's for you, what would ya do if Mikey got into a  _big_ , big trouble?"

Leo opened his mouth but he couldn't answer that one in time 'cause Don's shellphone rang, warning about a strange activity related with the Purple Dragons.

We discovered it was a trap later. But too late.

Leo was now above me, using his shell as shield to protect me, being killed in my place.  
Tears began leaking from the corners of my eyes, I could see that in his eyes too. But both of us struggled to don't let the tears roll free. But I lost it when Leo collapsed on me as the sword was removed. He fell limp on me, and everything I could do was embrace him and cry. I couldn't hear him breathing, I couldn't hear him telling to me that everything was going to be okay.  
Because it wasn't.

And I didn't want to believe it.

But now, thinking about what he had said, it wasn't about the question 'what would you do if I got in trouble', I think it's something with the question 'what would you do for those you love?'  
'Anything'

For a big brother like Leo, 'anything' wasn't enough for  _him_. With a big brother like Leo, 'anything' was sufficient enough to  _us_.  
Having a brother like him was beyond everything we could ask for. I have sure of this. Even now and later.


End file.
